TFA: Colmena
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Optimus sigue pensando en su antigua compañera Elita 1 ahora conocida como Blackarachnia, cuando piensa que es tiempo de pasar página, un grupo de misteriosos insectos robot comienzan a atacar Detroit.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaracion:** _Transfromers Animated no me pertenece en ninguna forma, sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños._

**Aviso:** _El siguiente fic es del genero Romance, la pareja es Optimus Prime y Blackarachnia, este sería el tercero de una serie de Oneshots de distintas parejas. Los anteriores: Medico y Mercader (RedAlertxSwindle) y Vinculos (ArceexStarscream) ya han sido publicados, estos Oneshots toman lugar en el universo de TFA._

* * *

_**— Colmena —**_

* * *

**[Tierra| Ciudad de Detroit]**

Optimus observa el casco entre sus dígitos, desde su regreso a la tierra hace Deca Ciclos, el Prime ha intentado encontrar a la que alguna vez fue su amiga. Pero Blackarachnia demostró ser más elusiva de lo esperado.

-No es sano que te obsesiones con lo que pudo ser Prime- exclama Ratchet detrás de su líder.

Optimus alza una ceja y comprende lo que el médico y amigo intenta decir, aunque algo reacio, el líder autobot deja el casco de Blackarachnia en la mesa y procede a continuar con sus tareas diarias.

El caso de Swindle los ha dejado con almacenases llenos de material de contrabando sin contar lo que el Ex-Combaticon lleva en su compartimiento. Un viaje relativamente corto lleva al Prime y Ratchet a la antigua refinería que Swindle y Vortex usaban como base de operaciones, 3 semanas y aún no han registrado y clasificado ni un tercio de la mercancía que Swindle acumulo.

-¡Ten cuidado con eso!- exclama el antiguo Combaticon quitándole a Bumblebee una esfera metálica con franjas rojas -…¿Quieres volarnos en pedazos de la tierra hasta Talos Cuatro?- Bumblebee retrocede un poco.

Optimus llega a tiempo para ver la escena pero viendo que la situación se resolvió antes de que algo sucediera decide simplemente pone su atención en otras cosas. Prowl y Sari estas registrando algunas de las cajas, Bulkhead mueve contenedores de gran tamaño, Vortex y Red Alert registran todo en una bitácora que será enviada al consejo para decidir que será útil para Cybertron.

Optimus decide ayudar con la inspección de los contenedores, la mayoría son armas y refacciones que el líder autobot prefiere ignorar de donde vienen, el historial de Swindle no es lectura para tranquilizar los circuitos. Aun ahora Optimus no puede creer que el consejo dejar a Swindle entrar al programa de amnistía, pero Red Alert tiene amigos en puestos altos, claro que ahora es a Optimus al que le toca darle asilo en la tierra como refugiado y su compañero Vortex.

Pese a a la amnistía que se le concedió, Optimus sospecha que el antiguo Combaticon aun practica la profesión de contrabandista, aunque ahora entre autobots. Pero Swindle a demostrado ser de ayuda con sus conocimientos técnicos y médicos y el apoyo aéreo de Vortex en expediciones de campo es apreciado.

Los ciclos se convierten en megaciclos y el registro continuo, Swindle se une a sus nuevos compañeros para registrar y catalogar lo que encuentra, en ocasiones ni el mismo recuerda todo lo que acumulo durante sus viajes.

Sin poder continuar los autobots toman un descanso, Swindle mostrando su hospitalidad les regala barriles de aceite a sus invitados y algunas gaseosas a Sari. Optimus puede saborear el Energon de alta calidad en el aceite y decide disfrutarlo en lugar de decir algo.

Su mente aún está en el asunto de Blackarachnia, sin Megatron el Prime esperaba poder concentrarse en encontrarla, pero la situación cambio, el asunto de Swidle le quito mucho tiempo y personalmente para el Prime, la conclusión fue algo anticlimática, tanto tiempo buscando pistas para que Swindle y Vortex se rindieran por Red Alert.

La explosión en el centro de la ciudad es lo que saca a todos de su descanso, Optimus no pierde tiempo en ordenar avanzar hacia el origen del incidente, cuando llegan al distrito comercial los humanos intentan huir de una amenaza desconocida para los Autobots.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? Parece como si un ejército hubiera arrasado las calles- exclama Sari observado el asfalto roto, los edificios dañados y los coches destruidos.

Swindle se transforma junto con los demás y activa un rastreador de señales de energía, Ratchet intenta detectar alguna señal con su rastreador pero no capta nada.

-Sea lo que sea ya no está, no veo nada en el detector- informa el médico.

-Deberías cambiar esa cosa anciano, actualizarte, detecto cuatro señales de energía desconocida- exclama Swindle.

Antes de que Ratchet pueda comenzar a discutir con el antiguo combaticon el suelo comienza a temblar y sin previo aviso el asfalto frente a ellos se rompe dejando salir a una criatura insectoide pero claramente robótica.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunta Bumblebee.

-No lo sé, pero parece algún tipo de Insecto mecánico, puede que solo este confundido- exclama Prowl intentando cercarse al enorme escarabajo rinoceronte.

-Tranquilo…- Prowl intenta usar un tono de voz sereno para no alterar a la máquina -…no queremos lastimarte-

-Autobots no lastimar a Hardshell- exclama el escarabajo con una voz profunda y sorprende a todos -…pero Hardshell si lastimar autobots- el caparazón de Hardshelle se abre revelando un gran cañón de protones.

Prowl salta evitando el impacto que da contra un coche haciéndolo estallar en pedazos, los Autobots toman posiciones defensivas mientras el escarabajo rinoceronte se transforma revelando una forma humanoide como la de ellos, su tamaño rivaliza el de Bulkehead pero su torso es más grande y su cintura y parte inferior son más pequeñas dándole un aspecto más atemorizante.

Dos pares de ópticos carmesí amenazantes brillan en su rostro, su boca tiene colmillos en ambos extremos y el cuerno de su forma insecto está en su espalda haciéndolo ver más grande aun, el cañón de protones esta acoplado a su brazo izquierdo mientras que su mano derecha lleva un mazo, su chasis azul claro con detalles verdes le hacen bastante llamativo.

-¡Insecticons destruir Autobots!- ruge Hardshell y antes de poder hacer algo los autobots son sorprendidos por otros tres insectos robot, un saltamontes robot de chasis similar al de Hardshell cae desde uno de los edificios y la onda expansiva del impacto contra el suelo lanza a los Auotbots lejos.

El insecticon se transforma revelando una figura delgada, rostro alargado, dos pares de brazos, el segundo par más corto que el primero y su estatura es un poco más baja a la de Hardshell, sus ojos son dos enormes orbes carmesí y en cada brazo lleva acopladas hojas de un color verde.

Prowl es el primero en levantarse para intentar atacar a al insecticon delgado pero es embestido por un gorgojo con un cuerno en la cabeza. El ciber ninja se levanta y prepara para un combate, el gorgojo de chasis purpura y detalles amarillo se transforma en una insecticon, su tamaño es mucho más cercano al de Prowl y el cuerno de su modo insecto hace una especie de cola de caballo. Su brazo derecho lleva una hoja acoplada que se extiende desde el codo hacia atrás.

-¡Bombshell destruye a pequeño autobot, Kickback ayudar a terminar con molestos robots- ordena el enorme Insecticon y sus soldados obedecen.

Hardshell embiste a Bulkhead que le cuesta resistir el empuje de la enorme masa de pistones y metal. Bumblebee intenta usar sus aguijones de combate en el enorme insecticon pero el solo los ignora.

Vortex alza vuelo para intentar dar apoyo aéreo pero apenas sube un poco es derribado por un aguijón eléctrico directo en sus aspas. Swindle se acerca a su compañero que regresa a su modo robot y cae desplomado al suelo.

Del cielo desciende un cuarto Insecticon con forma de escarabajo de chasis negro con detalles purpura, sus alas junto con un par de propulsores lo mantienen en el aire, sus dos colmillos están conectados de punta a punta por una corriente eléctrica, la misma que uso para derribar a Vortex.

-¡Sharpshot quiere que grites robot volador!- exclama el escarabajo que se transforma en un robot de la estatura de Optimus, sus dos alas retraídas en su espalda y en cada brazo uno de sus enormes colmillos que usa como espadas cargadas de energía y con ojos carmesí llenos de sed de energon.

Red Alert intenta detener al Insecticon con un proyectil laser de su prótesis pero el chasis resistente de Sharpshot lo protege del impacto de poca potencia.

-Tonta Autobot ¡Insecticons ser más fuertes! Tus armas no me lastiman- ríe el escarabajo.

-Las de ella no, ¿Pero qué tal las mías?- exclama Swindle colocándose delante de Red activando todo su arsenal, el insecticon deja de reír antes de ser lanzado por el contra un coche por el poder de fuego de Swindle.

Prowl intenta superar la velocidad de Bombshell que lo iguala en habilidad, la silenciosa Insecticon logra acertar un golpe contra la pierna del autobot dejando expuestos circuitos y haciendo brotar energon.

Usando un holograma Prowl logra distraer a Bombshell para someterla en una llave, la Insecticon gruñe intentando liberarse, pero a comparación de sus hermanos ella no posee la misma fuerza.

Bulkhead se ve arrinconado contra un edificio por Hardshell, el cual babea fluidos ansioso por eliminar a su adversario, Bumblebee y Sari atacan los ojos del enorme Insecticon y lo hacen retroceder gritando de dolor e ira.

Optimus y Ratchet intentan superar al velos Kinckback que combate con una técnica de doble espada, el insecticon salta por los aires pero las habilidades magnéticas de Ratchet lo regresan al suelo de un golpe.

Los autobots hacen retroceder a sus adversarios hasta tenerlos a todos rodeados en un círculo, los Insecticons gruñen y gimen por el cansancio.

-Creo que necesitaremos algunas esposas de estasis- comenta Bumblebee y Swindle sonríe mientras saca de su compartimiento un paquete de 4 esposas de estasis que le entrega al autobot.

-¡Suficiente!- ruge una voz que Bumblebee reconoce como Waspinator que sobrevuela hasta estar sobre sus compañeros Insecticons.

-Lo que faltaba- exclama Optimus.

-¡Insecticons fallar a Waspinator!- aprovechando el momento Swindle decide usar uno de sus escudos negatronicos para encerrar a los Insecticons en una esfera sobre el suelo.

-Bien hecho Swindle- dice Optimus sinceramente agradecido de contar en ese momento con la ayuda del ex combaticon.

-¡Autobots no atrapar a Wapinator tan fácilmente!- antes de poder acercarse Optimus y su equipo son enceguecidos por una descarga de energía de Waspinator.

Cuando por fin sus ópticos se recuperan Wapinator y sus Insecticons han desaparecido, Optimus deja escapar un ligero gruñido de frustración.

-Parce que escaparon- exclama Ratchet.

-No todos- Llama la atención el ciber ninja. Optimus y su equipo voltean para ver a Prowl que tiene a la Insecticon Bombshell en brazos y casi inconsciente.

-Bombshell no sentirse bien- murmura la Insecticon acurrucando su rostro contra la insignia de Prowl y entrando en modo de reposo.

-En cuanto Wasp y los demás Insecticons se marcharon Bombshell dejo de luchar- informa Prowl aun con la Insecticon en sus brazos.

-Sera mejor llevarla a mi almacén, tengo lo que necesitamos para analizar su cuerpo, además está mucho más cerca- sugiere Swindle.

-De acuerdo, llevaremos a Bomshell a la base de Swindle y después nos encargaremos de Waspinator- instruye Optimus.

En la base de Swindle, Prowl deja a Bombshell en un puesto de recarga y se aparta para que el antiguo combaticon y Ratchet tomen muestras de fluidos y tejido.

-¿De dónde crees que Wasp saco a estos sujetos?- pregunta Bulkhead a nadie en particular.

-¿Bromeas? Esto tiene Blackarachnia escrito en todos lados, seguramente esta construyendo un ejército de esas cosas- asegura Bumblebee con algo de pánico en su voz y llamando la atención de Optimus que pensaba lo mismo.

-SI ese es el caso debemos rastrearla a ella y a los Insecticons para detenerlos- comenta el prime.

-Bueno, creo que sé que sucedió con nuestra amiga Insecto- exclama Swindle acercándose junto con Red Alert y Ratchet.

-Parece que la pobre fue llenada con una sustancia que la volvió salvaje, casi como un animal- agrega Ratchet.

-Es por eso que dejo de pelear cuando Waspinator desapareció, el efecto de la droga término, seguramente es por eso que los Insecticons atacaron tan violentamente- termina Red Alert.

-¿Entonces que pasara ahora con ella?- pregunta Prowl aun junto con Bombshell que sigue recargando.

-SI el efecto paso debería regresar a su estado normal, puede que no sea peligrosa de esa manera pero no recomiendo dejarla sin supervisión- comenta Red.

-Y sobre rastrear a los Insecticons creo tener algo que puede ayudar, sus rastreadores no seran suficientes, ellos tienen una señal de energía muy particular, pero los míos podrán encontrarlos, aunque necesitare algunos ciclos antes de tener su ubicación- informa Swindle.

-De acuerdo, Bulkhead, Prowl y Vortex, necesitare que vengan conmigo, si tenemos que enfrentarnos a los Insecticons quiero algo de apoyo con la misma fuerza bruta que ellos- exclama Optimus.

Prowl asiente pero antes de dar un paso más su brazo es capturado por los dígitos de Bombshell que empieza a despertar.

-Bombshell siente lastimar autobot- se disculpa la Insecticon, Prowl asiente y sonríe asegurándole a Bombshell que no guarda rencores.

Fuera de la base Optimus informa a su grupo de que planea pedir apoyo a los Dinobot, la táctica no pasa sin comentarios por parte de Bulkhead y Bumblebee, pero Optimus opta por seguir de todas maneras, Vortex es enviado por separado para adelantarse y rastrear a los Dinobots desde el aire.

Al desembarcar en la isla, Optimus y su grupo son recibidos por Vortex que se transforma frente a ellos para informar sobre su misión de rastreo.

-Los Dinobots están cerca de un riachuelo a unos metros de aquí- Informa el Combaticon reformado.

Los cinco avanzan hasta ser confrontados por Grimlock en modo dinosaurio y por su sequito de Dinobots. Prowl rápidamente se interpone entre ambos grupos para evitar otro combate incensario.

-Tranquilo Grimlock, queremos tu ayuda, no luchar- asegura el robo ninja.

-Grimlock no ayudar camiones robot ¡Camiones robot dejar isla ahora!- exige el Dinobot exhalando fuego al aire.

Optimus decide avanzar frente a Prowl para encarar a Grimlock que se transforma en su modo robot. El Dinobot exhala algo de humo por la boca que golpea el rostro de Optimus que solo agita el aire para despejarlo.

-Tenemos problemas con Blackarachnia Grimlock- dice Optimus y el Dinobot endereza su postura y gruñe antes de ensartar su espada contra el suelo.

-¡Mujer Araña engañar a Grimlock! ¡Usar a Grimlock para crear avispa robot!- los rugidos alteran a los demás dinobots.

-Lo sé, y quiero que me ayudes a detenerlos ¿Qué dices?- Optimus extiende su mano y Grimlock la toma después de algunos nano cliclos.

En los almacenes de Swindle Bombshell ya recupero la conciencia y está sentada en el puesto de recarga, su tamaño y la altura del puesto hacen que sus pies no toquen el suelo y queden suspendidos en el aire.

Red intenta revisar que la Insecticon este sana, pero la anatomía biomecanica no es lo suyo así que recibe ayuda de Ratchet que ha tenido más experiencia gracias a Sari. La niña tecnorganica observa a la Insecticon que parece mucho más sumisa, pero algo ansiosa.

Optimus y su grupo llegan acompañados por los Dinobots, Bombshell se levanta repentinamente sorprendiendo a Red y Ratchet que retroceden. La insecticon se acerca a Prowl y toma su braso, el ciber ninja siente un pinchazo y libera su extremidad de los servos de Bombshell que solo sonríe.

-Veo que Bombshell está mejor- exclama Optimus.

-Sí, cuando despertó no intento nada violento o peligroso, incluso se transformó para nosotros- informa Ratchet.

-Debo decir que fue bastante fascinante- comenta Red Alert.

-¿Cómo va Swindle?- pregunta Optimus y casi de inmediato Swindle se acerca.

-Logre rastrear la señal de los Insecticons a un continente llamado África, parece que tenemos cinco señales, Wasp, los Insecticons y Blackarachnia- anuncia Swindle.

-Bien, usaremos el puente espacial de la torre Sundac, Prowl, quiero que te quedes junto con Swindle, Ratchet, Red Alert y Sari para cuidar de Bombshell y de la ciudad si es que Wasp intenta algo, el resto iremos a las coordenadas- indica Optimus.

Cuando los autobots se marchan Prowl se queda solo al cuidado de Bombshell la cual casi al instante empieza a explorar el enorme almacén de Swindle, Prowl sigue a la Insecticon para asegurarse que no cause ningún accidente.

En el puente espacial de la torre Sundac, los Autobots y Dinobots esperan a que Bulkhead termine de introducir las coordenadas y ajustar el puente espacial cuando el líder autobot llega a escena.

-Ya podemos irnos- exclama Optimus asintiendo a Bulkhead para que active el puente, antes de marcharse Optimus detiene a Vortex.

-Quiero que te quedes en la ciudad y patrulles en caso de que Wasp regrese- Vortex asiente y se transforma para comenzar a patrullar desde los cielos.

**[Africa]**

En Africa la energía del puente espacial se dispersa revelando a los autobots y Dinobots frente a una cueva. Bumblebee traga fluidos y Optimus junto con Grimlock preparan sus armas.

Para iluminar el camino dentro de la obscuridad Optimus le indica a Snarl el triceratops que use un tronco de madera seca y lo encienda para improvisar una antorcha. Grimlock usa su espada llameante para revelar su camino mientras los autobots usan sus faros de luz.

Eventualmente el grupo llega a un claro donde la montaña es hueca y se encuentran con una vieja nave Decepticon abandonada.

-No lo puedo creer- exclama Bumblebee.

-Waspinator tampoco lo creía cuando encontró este lugar- exclama Wasp en su forma insecto y acercándose al grupo de Autobots y Dinobots.

-¡Wasp! entrégate y dinos donde esta Blackarachnia- exige Optimus preparando su hacha.

-¡Waspinator no tiene porque hacer lo que Robot Optimus dice! ¡Insecticons Ataquen!- de las sombras los insecticos obedecen el llamado de Wasp y comienzan su ataque.

Hardshell lanza a Optimus lejos de su camino y embiste a Bulkhead que resiste el empujón, Kickback ataca a Snarl y Swoop mientras Sharpshot intenta darle una descarga a Bumblebee.

-¡Hardshell más fuerte que Robot Verde!- proclama el insecticon pero repentinamente es alzado en el aire por Grimlock.

-¡Nadie es más fuerte que Grimlock!- ruge el líder Dinobot que lanza a Hardshell contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

Bulkhead se apresura en colocarle las esposas de estasis a Hardshell que entra en reposo inmediatamente. Grimlock y Optimus siguen a Wasp que intenta regresar a la nave mientars el resto se ocupa de los Insecticons restantes.

Waspinatro entra en una habitación de almacenaje donde Blackarachnid yace en el suelo débil por la falta de energon, sus garras para absorber habilidades fueron removidas sin ningún cuidado dejando cables y heridas expuestas y con su rostro tecnorganico aun expuesto.

-¡Waspinator quiere más Insecticons! ¡Robot Araña hacer más Insecticons para Waspinator!- exige el enloquecido Insecticon acercándose a su prisionera.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que los llenes de ese energon inestable con el que los has alimentado? Puedes esperar sentado- responde Blackarachnid.

Waspinator ruge y toma a Blackarachnid del cuello para acorralarla contra una pared. Desde que llegaron al continente Wasp logo arrastrarse hasta encontrar la nave abandonada llena de cuerpos, después de repararse y encontrar un fragmento del AllSpark Wasp le dio caza a Blackarachnia y la obligó a modificar los cuerpos Deceptiocons en Insecticons.

-¡Robot Araña creara más Insecticons para Waspinator! o Waspinator deberá recurrir a otros métodos- exclama el enloquecido Insecticon abriendo su mandíbula para extender su lengua y lamer la mejilla de Blackarachnia.

-¡Quítale tus garras de encima!- exige Optimus, Waspinatro apenas logra procesar las palabras del autobot cuando recibe un golpe directo en el rostro que le lanza del otro lado de la habitación liberando a Balckarachnia.

-Grimlock, mantén a Waspinator alejado de nosotros- ordena Optimus acercándose a Blackarachnia que está en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento.

El líder Dinobot embiste a Waspinator haciendo que atraviesen la pared hasta la otra habitación contigua. Optimus se arrodilla para buscar alguna herida seria en Blackarachnid que no esté a simple vista.

-Siempre tienes que ser el héroe Optimus- Blackarachnid tose algo de energon del cual un poco cae en el pecho de Optimus pero él no le da importancia.

-Por Primus Elita ¿Por cuánto tiempo te tuvo aquí?- pregunta Optimus limpiando el energon que se desliza por los labios de Blackarachnid

-Un par de Deca Ciclos ¿Pero quién lleva la cuanta?- Optimus sonríe un poco por la actitud de Blackarachnia.

-Te sacaremos de aquí y te llevare a un lugar seguro Blackarachnia, no dejare que nada te suceda- asegura Optimus y la decepticon sonríe para el autobot.

-¡NO!- Optimus es puesto contra el suelo con las garras de Waspinator sosteniendo sus brazos

-¡Optimus!- exclama Blackarachnia

-Robot araña construirá más Insecticons para Waspinator ¡Robot Prime no llevarse a Robot Araña!- Waspinator abre sus fauces con la intención de arrancar la cabeza de Prime de su chasis pero la enorme mano de Grimlock se cierra sobre su cabeza y lo levanta en el aire liberando a Optimus.

-¡Grimlock destruir Insecto robot!- antes de que Optimus pueda decir algo Grimlock desprende la cabeza de Waspinator de su cuerpo y hace los mismo con el resto de extremidades.

-¡Waspinator no puede ser derrotado!- grita la cabeza aun encendida de Waspinator.

Optimus suspira y se acerca a Blackarachnia que instintivamente rodea su cuello con sus delgados brazos. Para poder estar cerca del Prime. Optimus no duda en rodear a la decepticon con sus brazos y ayudarla a levantarse.

-Grimlock, traer la cabeza de Wasp- instruye Optimus y Grimlock toma la cabeza viva del insecticon.

Optimus levanta a Blackarachnia en brazos y la lleva hasta fuera de la nave abandonada, el resto de autobots y dinobots han terminado de someter a los Insecticons y terminan de ponerles las esposas.

**[Detroit]**

De regreso en Detroit y después de devolver a los Dinobots a su Isla, Optimus y el resto de su grupo regresa a los almacenes de Swindle con Blackarachnia con ellos y el resto de Insecticons. Un análisis rápido muestra que el energon corrupto con el que se alimentaron perdió efecto regresando a los Insecticons a su estado normal y más pacífico y poniendo a Wasp en su antiguo estado mental.

Blackarachnia espera en el puesto de recarga del laboratorio de Swindle a la visita de alguno de los médicos o incluso del antiguo combaticon. La decepticon puede sentir sus heridas sanar mientras esta recostada descansando, sus garras especiales que Waspinator arranco en su locura han sido remplazadas por nuevas y solo cuando la anestesia pasa Blackarachnia puede sentir que su rostro ya no está expuesto al aire de la tierra.

-Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo de nuevo, lo encontré en la Isla Dinobot después de que desaparecieras- explica Optimus entrando en la habitación y viendo que la Decepticon ha despertado.

-¿Cómo logro tu medico reparar mis garras? No pensé que tuvieran arreglo- admite la decepticon algo débil y aun recostada en el puesto de recarga.

-Eso es obra de Swindle, tuvo que usar algo de tejido de las criaturas que te infectaron en primer lugar pero consiguió hacer un par nuevo- responde Optimus llegando a un lado de Blackarachnia la cual deja escapar una risa al escuchar de nuevo el nombre de Swindle quien nunca pensó se uniría a los autobots.

-Cuando llegue no podía creerlo, pero parece que los autobots hicieron tratos con Decepticons, no imagine a Swindle como el tipo de Decepticon al que se le conceda la amnistía y el asilo- confiesa la Decepticon mirando a los ópticos de Prime.

-Swindle tuvo una buena razón para entregarse, Red Alert tiene muchos amigos en el concejo- explica Optimus poniendo su servo sobre el de Blackarachnia que disfruta del tacto delicado del Autobot que parece temeroso de lastimarla.

-¿Así que una chica? El viejo Swindle siempre fue un romántico, supongo que eso explica que no intentaba interconectar conmigo, los Decepticons son menos selectivos a la hora de intentar buscar una de los suyos para liberar estrés- dice la Decepticon, parcialmente bromeando para molestar al autobot que solo levanta una ceja.

-Aún estamos haciendo tratos Blackarachnia, si un Decepticon se entrega pacíficamente le damos la opción de ser reubicado- exclama el autobot con algo de esperanza en su voz.

-Yo…- es lo único que la decepticon puede formular, sus pensamientos se contradicen unos a otros.

-Bla… Eltia, siento lo que sucedió, debí quedarme y buscarte, no debí abandonarte, no debí irme sin ti…- con su servo libre Optimos acaricia la mejilla de Blackarachnia que se inclina hacia el contacto de Optimus y sostiene su servo con el suyo en su lugar.

-…Prometo que no dejare que nada te suceda nunca más- Blackarachnia sonríe ante la promesa y ve la honestidad y el cariño de Optimus a través de sus ópticos, sin poder decir nada la decepticon asiente aceptando la invitación.

Optimus se inclina y une sus labios con los de Blackarachnia que después de la sorpresa se deja llevar por el momento. Después de una sesión de privada la pareja llega al área donde los Insecticons están siendo revisados.

Blackarachnia debe mantener un brazo alrededor del de Optimus para poder caminar sin desgastar energía extra pero la decepticon no se queja y ronronea levemente ante el contacto físico entre ambos sabiendo que eso hará sonrojar al autobot.

Optimus y Blackarachnia observan a Bumblebee sosteniendo una conversación con la cabeza de Wapinator que regreso a la "normalidad"

-Waspinator no sentir las piernas- exclama la cabeza.

-Viejo, ni siquiera tienes un cuerpo- responde Bumblebee.

Sari disfruta de usar a Hardshell para que la levante y que compita con Bulkhead en vencidas. Kickback aún está siendo revisado por Ratchet y Red Alert. Sharpshot cuelga en su forma de insecto desde una de las vigas del techo del almacén. Optimus nota la falta de Prowl y Bombshell pero antes de poder preguntarle a su equipo es interrumpido por Swindle.

-Parece que los efectos de ese energon corrompido que consumieron los Insecticons ha pasado, supongo que podría rehacer el cuerpo del pequeñín si me traen las piezas y las herramientas de la nave que encontraron- Optimus asiente y Swindle se acerca a los Insecticons y autobots para observar mejor el avance de los primeros.

-Blackarachnia… podrías ayudarme- dice la voz de Prowl que sale de entre los contenedores y se acerca a la pareja, Optimus se sorprende al ver a Bombshell rodeando el torso de Prowl con sus brazos.

-Robot Autobot nuevo compañero de Bombshell- anuncia la insecticon apretando más a "su" autobot.

-No me deja ir y creo que me inyecto algo en el brazo- explica Prowl, Blackarachnia usa sus fuerzas para acercarse al autobot y revisar la herida.

-Creo que es solo algún tipo de feromona orgánica, no sucederá nada, puede que te de comezón e irrite pero será por poco tiempo- informa la decepticon.

-¿Y que hay sobre ella?- Prowl señala a la Insecticon que no le deja ir.

-Bueno, parece que quiere que tú seas su compañero, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, los Insecticons tienen una programación más básica, así que buscan un compañero con el que se sientan seguros- explica Blackarachnia regresando al brazo de Optimus para descansar un poco pero sonriendo a Prowl y Bomshell que parece disfrutar más de todo esto que su nuevo compañero.

Prowl se marcha derrotado y con Bombshell aun rodeándolo con sus brazos, Blackarachnia ríe un poco para sí misma antes de escuchar a Optimus murmurar en su audio.

-Espero que tú no hagas eso de inyectar feromonas- La Decepticon sonríe planeando como incordiar a su nuevo compañero y pensando en lo interesante que será el tiempo con los Autobots y los Insecticons.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y recuerden dejar un comentario, subiré un cuarto Oneshot, como adelanto al cuarto Oneshot entren a mi cuenta de Deviantart que está disponible en mi perfil._**


	2. Nuevo Fic de Transformers Animat

**Nuevo Fic de Transformers Animated**

**_El nuevo fic ya está publicado, díganme que piensan, si les gusta dejen un comentario en el nuevo fic. Recuerden que sus opiniones me importan y que son necesarias para que yo sepa que es lo que les gusta o que no o si tienen alguna opinión que me ayude a mejorar, el nuevo fic esta titulado como: Transformers Animated Robots in Disguise._**

**_El antiguio Fic estaba titulado: Transformers Animated Seasons. Para encontrar los fics pueden ir a mi perfil y en mi lista de historias lo encontraran, o pueden buscar en la sección de Transformers con los parámetros de..._**

**_Genero A: Romance_**

**_Genero B: Aventura_**

**_Rating. All_**

**_Character A: Starscream_**

**_Character B: Arcee_**


End file.
